User blog:Zaxzax12/Nexus Adventures Story Chapter 10
Flex, Zach, Alec, and Christopher: “I still can’t believe you shot Flex!” said Zach in a mad yet bewildered tone. “Don’t worry, it was only on stun, when we saw him trying to attack you we figured there was something wrong so I stunned him till we found out more info on the situation,” Replied Alec checking his gun, just to be safe. “So where are we taking him now?” asked Zach as he helped Chris carry Flex to the ship. “We are taking him to Flora Nightgale at Nexus HQ,it's off our original route but they have the only equipment there that can help him” Replied Chris. They didn't have to walk far, for the Nexus Dropship was just stopped out side or Zach and Flex's ship. “There that should help stop the infection from spreading, and him from making an escape till we get to Nexus HQ,” Said Alec as he finshed tying and hooking up Flex. “Thats good, but Flex and I were on a mission and I am afraid we can’t go with you,” said Zach “Well your ship was badly damaged from that shaking, whatever caused it. So I'm afraid you can't use it till it’s been repaired, and we don't have that time. Besides Nexus HQ isn't too far and Flex needs medical attention.” Said Chris as he piloted their ship. “Alright then, but I need to contact Brick and let him know we're safe,” said Zach looking for the communicator. “Sure we will be at Nexus HQ in about 5 minutes you can contact him their since we don’t have any communication. If we did we would have contacted you guys before our approach,” stated Alec “Alright, by the way how did you know my name anyway? I mean your Flex friends not mine,” said Zach puzzled and a bit nervous. “He told us about you before, we just assumed you were the one with him; based on what he told us about you,” Replied Chris as he landed their ship on the landing bay of Nexus HQ. Atom and Zax: “How long has it been since you contacted Brick?” asked Atom “About an hour, he is probably looking for the others first,” Replied Zax as he piloted the ship. “Well I hope he gets here soon or contacts us on his progress, this cramped ship and empty space around us is getting to me,” said Doom as he walked around the ship. Suddenly there ship began to shake as well, everything went down just the same as the other ships, and then they were also pulled into the pirate ship by a tractor beam. Captain Goggle’s ship: “So glad you all recognize me, I was a rather popular figure on the Avant Gardens foot race statue, oh and the wall paper of the Red Block’s amphitheater.” Stated the cloaked Skeleton like figure. “Why have you captured us!?” Asked Atom in a demanding voice. “Don’t worry, all your questions will be answered, we are just waiting for the rest of your friends.” said the Skeleton. “Move along now, your friends are waiting,” Said Brickeneer as he and Jordansiah brought Zax and Atom into the room. “Ah here they come now, but what about the other two?” the Skeleton asked puzzled. “They pulled away, they were just in range when an unexpected ship picked them up. We would have followed but they were headed for Nexus HQ on Evalode City.” said Jordan. “Very well, it is there loss of course,” Said the Skeleton. “So are you ready now to tell us why you're holding us all here?” Asked Ferf rather impatient. “But of course, you see that Maelstrom Seeker you were tracking well it wasn't a seeker it was this ship. I merely disguised it to appear as one both visually and by your sensors,” “Ok, but why go through all that trouble and risk being shot down or captured?” asked Zax a bit puzzled. “Because I knew you couldn't have shot us down, and yes Rose, we did uncloaked to allow a ship to see us and your ship was the one." answer the Skeleton just as Roseanne was about to ask. "You see when you noticed we were there, you wanted nothing more to get out of there and to your destination, your firing at us was merely a precaution to avoid your ship being damaged or captured. Which was unnecessary since we never were going to attack your ship.” replied the Skeleton. “Of course, it’s all clear now, you knew that after uncloaking your ship we would send people out to look for what we thought was the a seeker. Then with us all being spread out you could capture as all and then finish us off,” said Roseann feeling rather proud of herself. “You are a clever one, yet your statement is as incorrect as it is correct, You see I did want to capture you but for a different purpose, guaranteeing us safe entrance into Nexus HQ air space.” said the Skeleton, once more in and evil sort of way. “But that plan was changed when you realized Flex and Zach had been retrieved by another ship and brought to the same place, now you don’t have the whole crew and can’t possibly get in,” Stated Atom. “That is where you are wrong again, as you might recall me saying “It is there loss” for Flex was infected and meant to pilot the ship to us, but since he got picked up he is now a walking bomb. Even if they try to cure him he will explode leaving Nexus HQ in complete chaos,” Replied the Skeleton. He would have said more but was interrupted by Boba the top navigator. “Sir there's a ship approaching, its the one that escaped as when we tried the sneak attack,” said Boba in alarm. “Perfect." whispered the Skeleton to himself. "Goggles tell the crew to put shields on low and have all entrances guarded and exterior guns ready to fire,” Replied the Skeleton “Yes sir,” replied Goggles as he went to inform the crew via the ships communication system. “What are you planning you sinister..” Doom began, but was interrupted. “Don’t worry, you'll all see in time. Mvp, Finely take our guest to their rooms,” said the Skeleton “Yes Sir,” Said Finely “Right away Sir,” replied Mvp. Next Chapter Previous Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Story